gate_of_two_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
German-Arthurian War
"In all the years we spent dominating the Continent, men baring metal sticks brought the greatest empire to heel." The German-Arthurian War, also known as the Inter-World-Empire War, was the first conflict between two empires from different worlds, specifically between the German Empire and the Arthurian Empire. To the Germans, this war is simply a deterrent for any other empires and kingdoms who dare cross the Gate and massacre their people. With Lieutenant Colonel Werner von Goldberg's case to High Command, it became a conflict to restore Empress Guinevere to her rightful throne in exchange for military access and rights to mine resources - though, rumors are believed to deduce the German High Command only used the case as a justification to bring more troops while their actual goals are to cause disarray. It later became known as a "weapons testing" conflict, as many experimental technologies were used upon an inferior opponent over the course of the conflict. For the Arthurians, this is their most devastating war to the point of being referred as a suicidal war in their centuries of history since it forces the Empire to kneel their feet to accept defeat for the first time as well as decimating their entire influence and power over the Continent. Even with gunpowder technology being granted to them by the dwarves, they still had no match against the far superior Germans. Finally, the war also officially ends the Empire's status as a conqueror in the Continent. History Outbreak of the war The war began in 1940 when the leaders of the Arthurian Empire, a militaristic, hegemonic and dogmatic civilization located in a world with magic and medieval-like pre-industrial technology simply known as the "the Continent", began to devise a plan to extend their domains through the recently opened Gate of Two Worlds. This was considered as the Arthurian Empire is landlocked in between many independent nations, giving them no such way to explore the north, east, south, and west of their home continent. The portal was at first was small, barely invisible, and would disappear out of sight for periods of time. The Arthurian council at the time decided to plant a massive army of over 100,000 troops, which includes infantry, knights, ogres, elven auxiliaries, archers and dragons. The portal suddenly grew to its maximum height, with stone pillars wide enough to march an army through, and appeared in the Gendarmenmarkt square of Berlin, Germany. Without any warning, the entire army marched through the gate and started wreaking havoc on the entire city. While at first seeming like it would be short work, declaring the city the "New Arthurian Province," the Arthurian army got a taste of the power beyond the Gate when the Germans responded with machine guns, artillery, air force, and tanks, quickly pushing the Arthurians back to their home dimension. March beyond the gate A few months later, the Wehrmacht created the Tor Korps, a large expeditionary force that bands together with volunteers from other nations of the Central Powers, such as the Austro-Hungarian Empire, Finland, and Bulgaria who showed interest on discovering what is beyond the Gate. On May 31st, 1940, the Germans launched a counter-offensive through the Gate but were stunned to find that there was little resistance guarding the other side. This was because there was a rebellion happening within the Empire with the majority of the troops fighting in the far east, which was going in the favor of Emperor Mordred, the Usurper. The Imperial army was completely unaware of the kind of enemy whom they would fight, which is why they were completely caught off guard when the Germans established a base around the Gate along with the capture of Castle Dagonet, which was turned into the German's stronghold. The Imperial army was crushed by the superior firepower of the tanks, artillery, and small arms of the Germans during the Battle of the Emerald Plains, where they lost over 80,000 soldiers. Alliance of Empires After the Siege of Guinevere, Empress Guinevere, along with her entourage and some dark elves, were encouraged to visit the German capital city of Berlin to negotiate an alliance on the encouragement of Werner, who made a case to High Command to gain a powerful ally from another world. The negotiations were broadcasted around the world, with Kaiser Wilhelm and Empress Guinevere signing the Treaty of Empires, an alliance that dictates more troops and full military cooperation between the two empires. Despite most onlookers believing the alliance will hold steady, but rumors have surfaced that Wilhelm and High Command is planning to forge an Inter-World Empire (German: Interweltreich) within the Continent in hopes that Germany's culture and influences would spread beyond Earth and into different dimensions. Technology gap What made the conflict a milestone event across the world, at least across the Continent, was the massive technological gap between the Germans and the Arthurian Empire. Despite having a force of over 10,000,000 soldiers, the Arthurian Empire was absolutely no match against the German's use of machine guns, tanks, artillery, and machines, causing it to become a suicidal war on the Arthurian's side, even despite the dwarven kingdoms granting the Arthurians gunpowder technology to create their first cannons and handguns. The Germans, realizing the obvious advantage they had upon an inferior opponent, started to bring about experimental weaponry to the Continent to test them on living targets on encouragement of Helga Mörder, despite protests from Werner von Goldberg. These technologies included tesla and laser-based weapons, unused Monitors and even the detonation of a nuclear weapon on the capital city of Camelot during the final stages, nicknamed God's Judgement.